Sweet Licks
Sweet Licks is the main antagonist and mascot of the 2014 haunted maze attraction "Clowns 3D" at Universal Studios during their annual Halloween Horror Nights. He is the patriarch of his children Cutty and Bubba, and the leader of all the other clowns working in his factory. Story We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special message from SWEET LICKS THE CLOWN. “Hurry…hurry…hurry! Today & today only, get your free ice cream with every ticket to Sweet Licks Family Fun Center & Ice Cream Emporium! …that’s right boys and girls…FREE ICE CREAM…Delicious and nutritious, ALL NATURAL..HIGH PROTEIN…get some yummies for your tummies…turn that frown upside down with a tasty treat! Sweet Licks Frozen Clown Pops! It’s all FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Hurry down to Sweet Licks Family Fun Center & Ice Cream Emporium! Just step inside and the fun begins! Get yours before they’re all gone!” Hard times have fallen on Sweet Licks the Clown, the proprietor of “Sweet Licks Family Fun Center and Ice Cream Emporium.” The country’s obsession with low-calorie diet fads have crippled the formerly successful ice cream factory/roadside attraction. Sweet Licks’ failing company is down to just 2 employees, his mentally challenged son Bubba, and his psychologically damaged daughter Cutty. With Sweet Lick’s company teetering on the verge of bankruptcy, something drastic must be done to save the family business! But you can never keep a clown down for long and Sweet Licks has come up with an ingenious plan to pump some life into his slumping sales. The solution? A fabulous publicity stunt that will generate renewed interest in his moribund company. FREE ICE CREAM!!!! For one day only, Sweet Licks is offering free tickets to his amusement center and free ice cream for all! What the unsuspecting public doesn’t know is Sweet Lick’s publicity stunt is really a murderous plot to create a new brand of “All Natural High Protein” ice cream using people as the key ingredient! But who will serve Sweet Licks’ ice cream? The United States is experiencing a “clown crisis” with trade membership at an all time low! But Sweet Licks has a plan for this, too: create a new clown work force by stitching together the discarded body parts of his human victims! With hordes of hungry guests already lining up, the irresistible temptation of free ice cream has proved to be the perfect trap! I SCREAM….YOU SCEAM…WE ALL SCREAM FOR…ICE CREAM! Attraction The attraction begins with guests entering the twisted hallways of the Fun Center, where the clowns have hung up portraits and mannequins of themselves. A few of the clowns (as well as Sweet Licks himself) lurk here, jumping out and attacking visitors. Guests then reach the Sweet Licks Frozen Clown Pops factory, where an old ice cream truck and Cutty and Bubba wait. After escaping Bubba, guests enter the factory to find a massive freezer filled with hanging corpses and mutilated body parts, frozen and covered in blood along with barrels of ice cream with the names of their disturbing flavors written on them. Sweet Licks will burst out, wielding a chainsaw. After escaping, guests find a bathroom with cages filled with people, two women vomiting in toilets and sinks, toilets and urinals filled with vomit and candy. Sweet Licks is shown to gorge the victims with his human ice cream until they are fat and eventually burst and die. He then stores the bodies and the vomit to use in his ice cream. He stores the disgusting ingredients in his "Vomitorium”, which also houses Vomit Monsters that attack the visitors. Guests then find the torture chambers, where Cutty, Bubba, and Sweet Licks are torturing and harvesting organs from people (some of them still alive). Corpses line the walls and hang from the ceiling, and Sweet Licks uses a chainsaw to cut in half a still-living man. Upon exiting the torture chambers, guests are almost run over by a car full of Sweet Lick's clown workers. Sweet Licks jumps out for one final attack before the maze ends. Personality Sweet Licks is extremely mentally ill, and cares little to none about the lives and safety of others. Judging by the number of bodies in his factory (some of them being other clowns), the nature of his products, and his history, it can be assumed that Sweet Licks has directly or indirectly killed hundreds of people. And because of the clown corpses found in the attraction, it could be assumed that Sweet Licks simply kills any who oppose him and use them as ingredients like all the other victims. Sweet Licks is shown to be sadistic and greedy, as he takes pleasure in the torture and murder of his victims and sells their altered remains for profit. It is also unknown if, though they work for him, Sweet Licks cares any about his children Cutty and Bubba. As shown by the other clown corpses, it is thought that he would kill them if they opposed him. Appearance Sweet Licks is an elderly man with white face paint, with red around his eyes and blue around his mouth. His hair and beard are dyed red, and he wears a red rubber clown nose. He also wears a red and blue striped suit with a name tag on it and a matching scarf, blue jeans, red rubber gloves, and black shoes. His hair and the top of his head are frozen and dripping with icicles, and he is usually covered in blood. Category:Evil Clowns